Order of the Falcon
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Order of the Falcon was established in the 94th year after the founding of Pendor. This Order has the notable distinction of allowing females into its ranks. The original charter allowed for this as one of the five founding members was a woman warrior by the name of Valera, who was of no little prowess on the battlefield. This Order originated as a very successful adventuring company in the early years of the Kingdom that later transformed itself under the Validus Charta. The Order fragmented after the breaking up of the Kingdom of Pendor and over the years have declined to the point of extinction. The order was outlawed in Ravenstern in the 349th year after the founding of Pendor by King Gregory IV. Most of the order either retired or fled to other lands. Distinguishable on the field because of their gender, these stalwart female warriors are exiled individuals fighting against the injustice against them and their freedom. Clearly emblazoned with the symbol of the Falcon, their existence represent on open revolt against the Ravenstern Monarch, King Gregory IV. Armed with Long Blue Knight Lance or Heavy Lance, a morningstar, heavy Falcon Plate armor, and their Falcon shields, they are powerful heavy cavalry. While they may not be as powerful as many other knighthood orders, they are still powerful warriors in their own right, They excel as heavy cavalry and if dismounted, heavy defensive infantry. You may wish to re-create the Order of the Falcon if you are supporting Madame Ursula. Talons support the Falcon Knights in battles as cavalry armed with Maiden crossbows and Siege Bolts. Riding on hunters, they typically ride ahead of the Knights, peppering their foes with bolts from the deadly Maiden Crossbows. They use Jatu Heavy Sabres in melee combat. Only women who display virtues similar to Valera are welcomed into the Talons ranks. Game info Joining the Order of the Falcon requires 15 honor, 500 renown and neutral or positive relations with the Order. A chapter has a 50% chance of starting in Falcondark Castle. [[Sir Rayne|'Sir Rayne']], one of the few remaining Knights of the Falcon, or [[Madame Ursula|'Madame Ursula']]'s, a famous knight of this order right that claims the throne of The Kingdom of Ravenstern are the main requisite for this order. Having any of those 2 in your party, as well as 25,000 denars, at least 15 Honor and wary (-10) or better relations with the order will allow you to make a chapter of the Falcons. Creating a chapter of this order will lower by 20 relations with Red Brotherhood and Jatu (Order's rivals). Knights of the Falcon are trained from Maiden Adventurer. Women of valor, no matter their birth, are invited to join the Talon of the Falcon to aid the Knights of the Falcon. They are trained from Maiden Adventurer. They start being neutral to the player (0 relation). They are allies of The Kingdom of Ravenstern and Veccavia and they will support eachother if they are nearby. They are in odds with Order of the Lion, Order of the Dragon and Order of the Radiant Cross, as well as the Hateful factions. Changes from 3.8.4 Order * Creating their order price raised from 20,000 to 25,000 denars * Red Brotherhood and Adventures as rivals were changed to Red Brotherhood and Jatu * Now admits male members (from only-female order) Knight * Upgrades from Maiden Adventurer instead of Maiden Noble * Falcon Warhorse changed to Falcon Steed * Shynbaulds changed to Silver & Gold Greaves * Long Knight Lance changed to Long Blue Knight Lance * Removed 1 Morningstar (now has just 1 instead of 2) - now they will always have 1h and shield Falcon3.jpg | Knights Sergeant * Level raised from 35 to 36 * Upgrades from Maiden Adventurer instead of Maiden Cavalry * Falcon Steed changed to Falcon Warhorse * Melee Proficiencies raised from 260 to 280 * Crossbow Proficiency raised from 260 to 320 * Skills template changed from 6-5-5-5 to 7-6-6-6 * Claymore changed to Jatu Heavy Sabre, added 3 more of these * Iron Greaves changed to Silver & Gold Greaves Falcon2.jpg | Talon in 3.8.4 Falcon1.jpg | Talon in 3.9 Tavern conversation Player: They say that your order was banned by King Gregory. Knight: True, my friend, but we have a past in which we take pride. Our original company, which founded the order, was formed by the Validus Charta. It was not disbanded until King Gregory betrayed us and his sister. Player: Your Order is the only one which permits women to join - could you tell me about that? Knight: In the past, one of the five original founding members was Valera, a woman of great skill and bravery. In honor of her memory, we open our ranks to women of skill and strength. The ones who emulate Valera's virtues the best are entered into the Talons. Player: Not to offend you with my question, but why was your Order disbanded? Knight: When King Gregory usurped the throne of his elder sister, Madame Ursula, he claimed that ours was an invalid charter, with no authority to induct his sister, or any knights, into our ranks. He knew that we would support her claim to the throne, and proclaimed Fire and Sword against us to eliminate her threat to his stolen throne. So many of us were killed. Those few of us who survived had to remain underground out of fear for our lives. Our numbers were too few to fight back. Trivia * King Gregory IV tried to destroy the order, but the remaining members of the order either hide or went into exile. Sir Rayne hopes the player is the chosen one to make the order strong in Ravenstern again. He claims the order still has many supports within their kingdom, as all knights are of noble birth. * The Order first settlement was in Rane. In that city, there's now a chapter of their enemies, the Dragons. The order liked to host tournaments, Sir Rayne's father won 10 tournaments straight in his youth. He still holds such record. * Madame Ursula has Knights of the Falcon as her Household troop. * Sir Rayne will train both knights and sergeants of the Order of the Falcon if made vassal. Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Order of the Falcon